Die Liste
by Alexielxsama
Summary: Dumbledore muss die Verbotsliste für das neue Schuljahr zusammen stellen. Einige lustige Anekdoten aus Hogwarts. ;  Auszug: "Es war ein verregneter Herbstabend gewesen, er war mit Severus ins Dorf gegangen, aber sie hielten nicht bei den drei Besen..."


Hallo ihr lieben =)

Ich habe gerade meine Festplatte durchstöbert und bin auf diese FF gestoßen.

Und zwar habe ich begonnen sie zu schreiben als ich mich gerade im Rudelforum registriert hatte.

Es war eine Challenge, die leider schon beendet war, aber von den Vorgaben war ich so begeistert das ich trotzdem angefangen habe einige kurze Teile zu schreiben. Nur so zum Spaß und zum üben. ;)

Naja, ich habe sie jetzt wieder gefunden und ich poste einfach mal den ersten Teil.

Die Liste

„... Und lautes atmen auf den Schulfluren.", beendete Filch seinen Vortrag und überreichte Dumbledore feierlich seine neue Verbotsliste für das nächste Schuljahr.

„Danke Argus, und du sagst dieses mal haben sogar meine Kollegen einige Ideen beigesteuert?", sagte Dumbledore, anscheinend vergnügt und legte den Stapel zu seiner Linken ab.

„Das ist richtig Sir, insgesamt sind es 250 neue Verbote. Ich hoffe das sie die meisten annehmen.", sagte Filch mit seiner rauen und verbrauchten Stimme und verneigte sich. „ich gehe nun weiter patrouillieren."

„Viel Erfolg, Argus."

Als die Tür sich hinter Filch geschlossen hatte nahm Dumbledore kurz seine Brille ab und rieb sich das Nasenbein.

„Was meinst du Fawkes, schaffen wir das heute Abend noch?"

Der Phönix trällerte vergnügt und trippelte auf seiner Stange umher.

Dumbledore begann zu lesen.

Kein lautes singen in den Gängen, Zauberstäbe werden nur im Unterricht ausgehändigt, er arbeitete sich fleißig durch dieses Dokument der Folter für kleine Kinderherzen als seine Augen über einer endlich brauchbaren Zeile verharrten.

Er erinnerte sich sehr gut an dieses Ereignis welches wohl diese bitte eines Kollegen beeinflusst hatte.

Es war ein verregneter Herbstabend gewesen, er war mit Severus ins Dorf gegangen, aber sie hielten nicht bei den drei Besen.

Dumbledore hatte regen abweisende Zauber auf sie beide gelegt, denn für diesen langen Weg wären ihre mit Wasser voll gesaugten Mäntel zu anstrengend gewesen.

An ihrem Ziel angekommen, ein Steinkreis auf einem Hügel außerhalb der magischen Schutzwälle Hogwarts, kniehte Severus sich hin, zupfte einige Blätter des Klees ab und rieb sie skeptisch zwischen seinen Fingern.

Dumbledore entzündete ein wasserfestes Feuer in der Mitte des Kreises und sah sich zufrieden um.

„Sieh nur Severus, der Boden ist voll von Sauerklee! Dieses Jahr haben wir eine reiche Ernte, findest du nicht?", jubelte er und drehte sich wie ein fröhliches Kind im Kreis.

„Es regnet, das gibt keine gute Ernte Dumbledore.", knurrte severus und begann trotzdem den Klee an seinen dünnen Stielchen abzuknipsen.

„Aber heute ist Vollmond, wir können nicht noch einen Monat warten, und wofür sind wir Zauberer wenn wir das nicht auch noch hin bekämen?",

Pfeifend begann auch Dumbledore den Klee in einen Korb hinein zu ernten.

Sie knipsten fleißig, Dumbledore versuchte drei mal ein Gespräch zu beginnen, merkte das es nichts brachte und redete einfach allein weiter.

„Weißt du, Minerva fand es überhaupt nicht lustig, aber ich sagte zu ihr, Minerva, es sind Kinder, lass ihnen doch die Freude-"

plötzlich zuckte Severus Kopf in die Höhe.

„Hören sie das?" zischte er.

Dumbledore lauschte.

„Was denn?"

„Hören sie genau hin, als würde jemand ein Seil schnell im Kreis schwingen."

Dumbledore lauschte angestrengter.

Er hörte es auch.

Whoopwhoopwhoopwhoop- und ein dröhnen, was immer lauter wurde.

Lichter tauchten hinter den Wolken auf, wie Abblendlaternen, nach einem Punkt suchend. Vier oder fünft auf einmal. Ein sturmartiger Wind umhüllte die beiden und wirbelte den ganzen Klee hinfort.

„Oh, sieh nur Severus, das müssen einige dieser Helikopter der Muggel sein!" rief Dumbledore vergnügt gegen den Krach den die Helikopter verursachten.

Severus kämpfte mit seinen Haaren die ihm durch das Gesicht peitschten.

Plötzlich hörten sie eine laute Stimme rufen.

„Hier spricht Agent Scully vom FBI, heben sie ihre Hände über den Kopf und knien sie sich auf den Boden!"

„Oha, das überlasse ich dir Severus!"

Mit einem ploppen verschwand Dumbledore.

„Dumbledore!" brüllte Severus, versuchte ihm zu folgen doch schon hatten ihn zwei in dicke Westen gepackte Männer zu Boden gerissen.

werde nicht beim FBI anrufen und paranormale Vorkommnisse in Schottland melden. -

- schrieb er fein säuberlich auf ein neues Pergament.

Dann las er weiter.

Das musste auch eine Beschwerde von Severus sein.

An diesen Tag konnte er sich auch sehr gut erinnern.

Es war der erste Tag gewesen und die Erstklässler waren, selbstverständlich unheimlich nervös gewesen...

..."Bitte achten sie sorgsam darauf alles sehr fein zu schneiden. Am besten ist es, wenn die Zutaten sich beim Köcheln praktisch auflösen, das erspart das lästige herausfiltern nachher.", hatte Severus gesagt und war durch die Reihen geschritten. Er beobachtete jeden einzelnen Kessel genau.

„Warten sie Mr. Belby!",donnerte er plötzlich und hielt die Hand eines Schülers fest, der kurz davor war eine falsche Zutat in den Kessel zu werfen.

„Können sie nicht lesen?", blaffte er. „um ein Haar wäre der Trank uns allen hier um die Ohren ge- BUMM!

Nun, Mr. Belby hatte seinen Kessel an diesem Tag nicht gesprengt, aber Miss Scott eine Reihe weiter hinten hatte aus Schreck über Severus Gebrülle eine ganze Knolle statt nur einer Zehe der Spulenwurzel in den Trank fallen lassen. Um es auszugleichen hatte sie schnell von allen Zutaten noch etwas hineingeworfen, was zum Resultat hatte das ein wütender mit orangem klumpigen Zaubertrank überzogener Severus in sein Büro gestürmt war, und auf eine Änderung des Lehrplans für die erste Klasse bestanden hatte.

- werde im Zaubertränkeunterricht nicht alle Zutaten wild in den Kessel werfen, nur weil es bei Eintöpfen funktioniert. -

- Dumbledores Feder kratzte über das Papier als er schmunzelnd die zweite Regel aufsetzte.

Fünf Zeilen weiter entdeckte er wieder einen Satz der ihn zum schmunzeln brachte.

Irgendwann in der Mitte des Schuljahres hatte irgendwer, ein Schild an Sybills klappe zu ihrem Klassenraum geklebt. Natürlich hatte sie erbost versucht es abzuziehen. Sie stand verzweifelt mit einem Arm rudernd auf einer kleinen Klappleiter, die Filch festhielt, und zog an dem Papier.

Doch es ging einfach nicht ab.

Sie versuchte es mit Magie, mit Seife und Wasser, sie schrie das Blatt an.

Als sie an der Spitze ihrer Wut angekommen war, so erbost hatte sie wohl noch niemand je gesehen, schickte sie ein „Incendio" gen Tür.

Die Tür zerfiel sofort knisternd zu Asche, einzig das Papierschild segelte unbeschadet Richtung Boden.

- werde kein Schild "Treffen der Anonymen Haschraucher" an die Falltür zu Trelawneys Klassenzimmer hängen. -

Dumbledore goss sich einen Bananensaft ein und warf Fawkes einen Keks in seinen Käfig.

Nachdem er sich weitere 15 Zeilen groben Unfug zu Gemüt geführt hatte stockte er wieder.

„Hm...", er seufzte und stippte seine Feder ins Tintenfass.

Das war auch eine unvergessliche Geschichte gewesen.

Eines Morgens, saß Ronald Weasley vor ihm in seinem Büro und hatte eine bahnbrechende Idee wie sie die weiteren Recherchen gegen Voldemort finanzieren könnten.

„Ich sage ihnen Dumbledore, dieses „eBay" ist wunderbar, die Muggel machen so viel Geld damit, und auch die Zaubererwelt wird langsam in ihrem Bann gezogen. Wenn wir das Schwert dort anbieten würden würden sich die Gebote nur so überschlagen!"

„Nun, Mr. Weasley, das Problem des Geldes hätten wir somit gelöst, nur hätten wir dann Godric Gryffindors Schwert nicht mehr."

Ron nickte und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer nachdenklichen Miene.

„Und wenn wir statt dem Schwert Basiliskenzähne anbieten würden? Unten im Keller liegen doch Tonnen davon! Das machen viele Leute, ihren Keller leer räumen und die Schätze die sie dort finden für viel Geld verscherbeln."

„Was dann immer noch zum Nachteil hätte, das wir schwarz magische Ware verkaufen und dies illegal ist Mr. Weasley.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Lassen wir die Finanzierung des Krieges meine Sorge sein, und helfen sie Harry sich auf seine Aufgabe vorzubereiten."

Weasley hatte sich leise grummelnd aus seinem Büro entfernt.

- werde Dumbledore nicht vorschlagen, sich bei eBay anzumelden, um Gryffindors Schwert oder die Basiliskenzähne zu verscheuern. -

In der Nacht darauf hatte er sich mit Neville Longbottom in mein Büro geschlichen um die Sachen einfach zu entwenden.

Dumbledore hatte in einer dunklen Ecke gesessen, und nach einem empörten räuspern seinerseits, waren Longbottom und Weasley aufgeschreckt, hatten ihm eine Pralinenschachtel auf den Tisch gelegt und waren mit den Worten „wir wollten sie überraschen weil sie so ein toller Schulleiter sind", schnell weggerannt.

- werde ich es selbst tun. -

Einige Tage später hatte Dumbledore dann eine erstaunliche Entdeckung gemacht.

Das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor hatte sich in einen gigantischen Zehennagel verwandelt.

- ich werde auch nicht heimlich, während Hagrid schläft, seine Fußnägel abschneiden und sie Dumbledore als Gryffindors Schwert unterschieben. -

Er schüttelte kichernd den Kopf.

Kurz bevor Weasley es zum Versand fertig gemacht hatte, hatte er es ihm wieder abnehmen können.

Weasley, Weasley, was für ein einfallsreicher junger Mann. Nur leider waren seine Ideen nicht immer die Grandiosesten.

Eines schönen Tages, zur Schuljahreskonferenz der Lehrer, Vertrauensschüler und Schülersprecher war ihm wieder ein winziger Fauxpas passiert.

Er hatte Nachsitzen bekommen, und dank der überaus freundlichen Minerva war seine Aufgabe uns auf der Konferenz Erfrischungen zu reichen und ein wenig Ordnung zu halten.

Sie waren schon in der vierten Stunde der Besprechung, gerade ging es um die Planung des Winterballes der schon im Vorjahr ein riesiger Erfolg gewesen war. In der letzten Jahresabschlusskonferenz war beschlossen worden nun immer einen Winterball zu feiern. Jedenfalls war gerade das Thema „Blumen oder Ballons" ein heißer Diskussionspunkt, als Fawkes, der hinter mir auf seiner Stange saß in Flammen aufgegangen. Die Schüler hatten kurz überrascht aufgeschaut, doch widmeten sich dann wieder dem Thema, die Kollegen waren schon daran gewöhnt. Jedenfalls ging Weasley gerade Rum und leerte die Aschenbecher der Lehrer in einen Eimer, er kam hinter mir an, nahm gedankenlos die Schale von Fawkes und schüttete ihn zu den Kippen in seinem Eimer.

Im ersten Moment hatte ich nichts bemerkt, und Weasley hatte den Eimer in eine Ecke gestellt, bis ich ein empörtes Krächzen hörte und der kleine Nackte Kopf von Fawkes aus dem Eimer lugte mit einer kippe im Schnabel.

- werde den Phönix, der sich gerade selbst verbrannt hat, nicht in die Aschentonne werfen. -


End file.
